dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Swat
Non-documented: Fear resist | Clip Size=12 (3x4 bursts) | Firing Period=3.2s | Reloading Period=*0.7s (base) *0.5s (Cap's ability) | Melee Damage=6/12 (crit) | Price=Obtained by purchasing the SWAT Bundle for 925 money | Bus Level=Any }}Swat is a TMF member specialized in long-ranged and prolonged combat. He is armed with an FN SCAR-H and dressed in a black full-body, bulletproof armor suit, a black gas mask with red lenses, a black combat helmet, and a bright yellow ammunition pouch. He is a shooter, meaning he shoots a weapon with a high rate of fire that excels at crowd control and dealing a lot of damage in quick bursts. Swat fires his gun in three-round bursts up to four times before performing a fast reload. As a TMF unit, Swat has both bullet and poison resistance, making him a suitable unit for missions containing marauders or Epidemiologist and Slob. His fear resistance is particularly strong, making it difficult for almost any amount of enemies to inflict the fear debuff. When killed, he won't turn into a zombie. As stated in his description, Swat fires ammunition that is a mix of both ordinary and incendiary ammo, resulting in a chance to ignite enemies at random, dealing extra damage. However, this effect leaves much to be desired as the fire damage his bullets cause is very low. Players using this unit should focus more on upgrading damage instead of relying on his sub-par fire debuff damage to compensate for it. Taking almost a minute to get prepared for battle, having his special perk tied to RNG, and possessing terribly laughable accuracy that puts his DPS into question, Swat is generally not well-suited for most missions, especially towards those in later stages. Missions with rainy weather will not affect Swat's ability to attack but enemies will not take additional damage from the potential fire debuff. Enemies with full fire resistance will also never take additional fire damage, rendering his special fire perk entirely useless in that case. However, given the fire debuff's low damage, it isn't much of a loss. In League, bullet resistance does make Swat a somewhat decent unit to use. His fire bullets might turn out useful from time to time as his low fire damage can deal additional damage to bullet-resistant enemy units, albeit very low. Once again, however, Swat suffers from low accuracy and tends to miss a lot of his shots when shooting at a distance, resulting in low DPS, making him too weak against mid to high health enemy unit, especially when alone with no other allies around. Players should be conscious of his reliability and the fact that he also has a high courage cost, hindering team compositions. At level 13, Carlos can unlock his special ability which is very similar to Swat's unique gimmick, the only difference being his choice of firearms and their unique firing pattern but otherwise remaining identical in execution. Carlos tends to have a better aim, making his ability slightly more effective compared to Swat's perk since he's likely to land more shots. Pros * Moderate base health. * Fast. * Bullet resistance. * Poison resistance. * Fear resistance. * Does not turn into a zombie upon death. * High rate of fire. * Sets the enemies on fire. Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * High courage cost. * Very long preparation time. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Less effective against fire-resistant units. * Less effective on missions affected by rainy weather. Trivia * Swat is one of the four members of the Toxic Lab Military Forces, the others being Cap, Soldier, and Flamethrower. * Due to the fact that Swat was released much later than the original three TMF units, he has no backstory, and so it's unknown if he's actually related to the A-Team, the specific group the rest of the TMF squad units are a part of as stated in their now-deleted backstories. * Like the rest of the TMF Squad members, Swat was available for purchase with coins. ** Swat's requirement was level 13, and his price was 19,000 coins. *** Because Swat wasn't originally a part of TMF pack, he was available for purchase with coins for one more day before the devs changed that. Category:Units Category:Shooter Category:Exclusive